


Gladioli, Freesias, Roses and Tulips (i love you)

by zxrycyan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable idiocy, Confession, Dorks in Love, Flowers, Fluff, Humour, Language of Flowers, M/M, Socially clueless Kakashi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrycyan/pseuds/zxrycyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, watch Kakashi Fail At Being a Human Being!</p><p>("Are you confessing to me?" he blurts, and observes as the jounin's expression turns bewildered once more. </p><p>"I thought so. Did I ...do it wrong?"</p><p>"People normally," Iruka tries to say, though he kind of ends up wheezing fondly through his laughter, "People normally say 'I love you' while giving flowers, you adorable little idiot.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladioli, Freesias, Roses and Tulips (i love you)

When Hatake Kakashi appears in front of him one day and thrusts a small bouquet of flowers in his face, Iruka is very, very confused and wonders, somewhere at the back of his mind, if this is some strange kind of declaration of war.

"Gladioli for strength of character and honor, freesias for perseverance and spirit, and roses for passion," the jounin lists, before smiling a tad sheepishly and continuing, "or at least that's what the Yamanaka told me. Did I get them right, sensei?"

Iruka stares uncomprehendingly at him, barely managing not to gape. "Are you trying to get into our kunoichi classes?" is his first thought, and he unwittingly says it aloud. Then he realises what he'd just uttered and tries frantically to take it back, sure he's just managed to offend the jounin.

So the chuunin-sensei is startled further when the silver-haired prodigy chuckles, and hums in thought for a bit before asking, "Are you teaching it?"

"No, not really."

"Then no, I'm not," the jounin replies unhesitatingly with an eye-smile. 

Iruka blinks. "What are the flowers for, then? And why did you tell me their meanings?"

Kakashi runs a hand through his gravity-defying hair, looking just on this side of flustered. "I thought they suited you pretty well." His brows furrowed a little, so minutely Iruka almost didn't notice. "Did I get the wrong flowers?"

The brunet blinks, again. "So they're for- for me?" And whatever for?

It's the jounin's turn to look perplexed now. "I shoved them in your hands." He cocks his head to the side slightly, lone visible eye utterly baffled. "Is that not enough? Is there some strange human tradition I missed?"

Iruka professionally ignores the way the Hatake says 'strange human tradition' like he's not human himself - children could be plenty odder than that -, and shakes his head, admittedly amused. "Don't worry, there isn't. But why are you giving flowers to me?" 

The silver-haired jounin gestures to the last type of flower he hadn't rattled off the meaning for, and says sincerely, crinkling his eye into an upturned crescent, "Yellow tulips, for that I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Iruka flushes a bright, almost luminescent, red. "Oh," he says, and the blush extends to the tips of his ears. "Oh."

"Are you confessing to me?" He blurts, and observes as the jounin's expression turns bewildered once more. 

"I thought so. Did I ...do it wrong?"

Iruka gives up trying to school his facial expressions anymore, and flat-out gapes. Then he begins laughing, and doesn't stop until he's gasping for breath and Kakashi's looking at him worriedly like he had finally gone crazy. And isn't that ironic - Iruka's just ascertained the theory that the most important factor he's missing for a promotion to jounin is the level of insanity required!

After a few minutes of floundering about, Kakashi deems to ask, "What's wrong?" 

"People normally," Iruka tries to say, though he kind of ends up wheezing fondly, "People normally say 'I love you' while giving flowers, you adorable little idiot."

The fact that Iruka had called him 'adorable' does not fly over his head, not at all, but Kakashi attempts not to let himself feel too giddy over it. 

"Oh, um. I love you?" He offers half-tentatively.

For a moment Kakashi thinks the brunet is going to dissolve into laughter again (and he loves hearing that laugh, even if it does make him rather confused), but the chuunin visibly gets a hold of himself and clutches the bouquet a little tighter to his chest. "Thank you for the flowers, Kakashi-san," he says, and grins almost impishly at the taller man. "When's our first date?"

Kakashi has not thought that far yet. God, it had taken an embarrassingly large amount of his courage to even give Iruka the flowers, and he hadn't let himself think about a date - he's not giddy, no, not at all! - in case of rejection.

Which was, now that he's standing in front of the brunet and drawing a blank, a very bad idea. 

To his immense relief, Iruka laughs, and asks, "Have you ever been on a date?"

Kakashi shakes his head in a very honest no.

The brunet looks at him with unconcealed surprise. "Never?" 

Kakashi shakes his head again, and shrugs. "Never had the opportunity to." 

Iruka, unexpectedly, smiles and says, "It'd be a first for the both of us, then.”


End file.
